Sarah
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Sarah Meechum is 10 years old, and wishes that she could see her father more instead of being locked away at dumb boarding school. Even though her dad might be kinda crazy since he helped cause the Nanite Event, she still cared about him. Then something changes her life forever, and all she can do is hope that her and her father will survive.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is a story that I decided to write about Peter Meechum's daughter Sarah, who was only shown in the second episode and mentioned briefly in Mind Games, but I've always thought that she was freakishly cute and I used her in one of my other stories! Later in it I think you'll figure out which one it is!**

**This story is kinda OCish, since no actual character was ever used for Sarah, but I'll keep the other characters as close to the storyline as possible!**

**Please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are YOUR FRIEND! I don't care if your harsh or not, but please write more than ONE WORD! That doesn't show me what you hate or love in the story! Thank you!**

**If you like this story, I suggest reading my other books! I'll post the order on the Order of Books! Thanks!**

**I suggest reading books by Nkcandygirl!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_"Sarah, you need to listen to me, okay?" my dad said, his voice raspy and hoarse._

_"Um, okay." I said, worried why he sounded so anxious._

_"I'm not going to be able to see you in a while, okay honey? Something... something happened today." he continued, and a horrible feeling formed in my gut._

_"Daddy, what are you talking about?" I asked._

_"I can't talk about it right now, just promise me something." he said, and I gulped._

_"What daddy?"_

_"Don't go with them. Whatever you do, don't trust them. You can't come home, and you can't trust anyone Sarah."_


	2. Bed Bugs Bite

**Hey! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

My name is Sarah Meechum, and my Dad is a scientist. I don't have a Mom, she died in a house fire when I was five. I still remember her a little bit, she looked a lot like me, that's what Dad says. When I actually get to talk to him, he's always working or pouting cause he blew up the whole world-

My pencil snapped, and I ripped the paper in half. I teared it into tiny little shreds and then crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into the ground. I was about to stomp on it when I managed to stop myself from doing so. My shoulders slumped and all the anger drained out of my body. I leaned back into my chair and sighed, how was I supposed to write a report on my life? It would just be embarrassing, and besides, I would have to lie about my Dad. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about him, and I wasn't allowed to talk about Mom. So what, should I just write that I'm an orphan?

I doubted my teacher would buy it.

I groaned and twirled around in my desk chair, spinning in circles until I got dizzy. I heard the wooden door open and close, and I turned my head towards it, but I was too dizzy to see straight.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" I heard someone ask me, and I started giggling.

"Homework." I replied, and she laughed.

"Right Sarah, homework." she said, and I could finally see straight. Standing in front of me was a smiling girl with golden curly hair and huge green rimmed glasses that framed her ocean blue eyes. She wore a navy blue plaid uniform, and knee high white socks under her green and blue skirt.

"Beth, homework is boring! I don't want to start working on my essay!" I complained to my best friend, and roommate. We shared a small dorm room together, at request of our extremely rich families. We spent all of our time together, and the only time we were separated was on holiday's, when she went home to her parents. I usually spent the entire year at school, and only went back home to New York in the summer. Beth lives in England, and I always make fun of her accent that I don't have. All of the other girls at school have accents, except me.

"Sarah, your gonna have to do it sometime." Beth stated, and I sighed, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"I know." I admitted, crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly I got a good idea and a smile perked up on my face.

"Can you imagine the look on Ms. Prunehead's face if she knew I didn't want to do my homework?!" I exclaimed, Beth grinned.

"It would probably look something like this." I continued, and made a silly face, sticking out my tongue and crossing my eyes, and Beth laughed so hard that she fell onto the floor, and I immediately went down with her, not even trying to contain my giggles.

We laughed for a long time, and then took turns spinning each other around my desk chair, and then after eating dinner in the mess hall, we snuck some popcorn into our dorm. Beth was so nervous about it that she almost cried, but we didn't get caught. She really needs to toughen up sometimes, but we're still best friends.

"This is so good!" I said, turning a page in the magazine that we were looking at.

"I know right!" Beth replied, her mouth already full and she continued to stuff her face with the buttery goodness. She pointed to the girl in the dress on the front of the British magazine.

"I think she's dating the guy from One Direction!" she pointed out excitedly.

"Who's that?" I asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Are you telling me that you don't know who One Direction is?" she exclaimed, her eyes bulging almost as much as her cheeks. Beth looked like a squirrel, and u stifled giggles.

"No. Who is it?"

"One Direction is the best boy band ever!" Beth exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes. Beth had a habit of falling in love with teenagers, especially famous ones.

"I doubt it." I responded, and she made a face.

"How do you know?" she asked defensively.

"Well," I started, as I really began to think about it.

"There are going to be hundreds and hundreds of other rock stars in the world, forever and ever. So there is no way to know." I answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sarah. I'm going to bed." she said, and stood up from the floor.

"Ok." I replied, climbing into my own top bunk. Once I was snuggled up, I called out to Beth.

"Night Beth!" I whispered loudly.

"Night Sarah!" she replied.

"Don't let the Evo's bite!" she added, and I flinched.

"Yeah." I answered faintly, but Beth was quiet. I rolled over to my side so I could look out the window.

"_Don't let the Evo's bite_." I whispered softly.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	3. Emergency

**Sorry for the shortness! Please Read & Review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

The next day was super boring, except for third period when I got scolded by Mrs. Prunehead for not starting my essay yet. Her name isn't really Mrs. Prunehead, but it should be. Whenever she yells, her face gets all red and looks like a prune.

But other than that, my day was dull and boring, and I almost fell asleep during every class.

That was until lunch of course.

Me and Beth were making faces at each other while we ate our sandwiches, trying to imitate Mrs. Prunehead and giggling the entire time, when a teacher walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. We stopped laughing instantly. She motioned for me to follow her, and I reluctantly obeyed, giving Beth reassuring smile before the door to the cafeteria shit closed behind us.

I silently followed the teacher down the long empty halls, feeling anxious. Was I about to get in trouble? Was it because I hadn't started my project? Did Mrs. Prunehead find out that I secretly called her Mrs. Prunehead?

My nervousness increased as we approached the school office, and I gulped, stepping into the room behind the teacher.

There was nothing but a bunch of old ladies sitting at their desks covered in paperwork, and I crinkled my nose. It smelled like mothballs in there, and I resisted the urge to cover my nose.

I followed the lady into a corner of the room, and then she pointed to the phone, and finally spoke.

"Your father wants to talk to you, and he won't take no for an answer. Some kind of emergency." she said, and then shoved the phone in my hands, walking away.

I glanced down at the black phone in my hands, and gulped.

_Emergency_?


	4. Goodbye

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

**(GUEST SHOUT-OUTS)**

**pearl99: Yes I am planning on finishing this story...but I'm not sure when. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Sarah diligently tiptoed to the corner, stretching the phone's silver cord as far as it would go. Then she carefully lifted it up and held it close to her face. She gulped.

"Dad?"

"Sarah? Is that you?" her father's voice shocked her, almost so much that she couldn't reply. He sounded out of breath, exhausted but panicked at the same time. Her father never panicked. Not even when the Nanite Event happened...her Dad hadn't blown up the whole world, it was his friends. He didn't lose focus and got out of the building in time. But a part of her still blamed him, he had helped create Nanites, so it had to be his fault, right?

"Yeah Dad, it's me." Sarah whispered softly, a little alarmed by everything that was happening. A million questions raved in her mind, why was her Dad calling her? He almost never, ever called, and she knew that he wouldn't call during school hours, if anything.

"Good, now I need you to listen to me very, very carefully, alright?" he asked, and she nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see her.

"Okay." as desperatly as she wanted to ask questions she knew that the only way she would get answers would be if she listened.

"You, you won't be able to come home for a while sweetie. You're going to have to stay at the school over summer vacation, alright? I, I'm not going to be able to see you for a while. Something...came up at work." he said, and Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stuck at school during the summer?! The only time she went home was during vacation!

"But-"

"Sarah, just _listen_ to me!" he sighed, and she stayed silent. When her dad talked to her like that...it meant something was wrong.

_Terribly_ wrong.

"You can't send me letters, or call anymore. This is probably the last time I'll get to talk to you." he said, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What, so you're _abandoning_ me?" Sarah replied, her voice raising so loud that the office workers across the room looked at her suspiciously. But she didn't care.

"It's not like that. I would come if I could but I can't-"

"You _can't_ Dad, you never can." she cut him off, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now. What's happening now changes everything. Now you can't leave the school or accept any call from anyone-"

"Dad!" Sarah yelled, cutting off his rant. There was silence on the other line.

"I, I have to go now." her Dad finally said, and then static started on his line.

"Wait, I need to know-"

"Goodbye Sarah."

Then there was nothing but silence.


	5. Alone

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever, but I did! Please, please, PLEASE review if you want me to update sooner! :)**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Amywxue: No, I didn't not mean to write that word, I meant to write 'shut'. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But thank you for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Sarah sat on her top bunk, gazing up at the ceiling. Her fingers fiddled with the bedsheets as she listened to Beth's music, something by a British boy band or something. She didn't really agree with Beth's style of music, but she wasn't listening anyway. She was thinking about her conversation with her Dad, where he had told her that she couldn't see him anymore.

Did that mean that she was alone now? Her Dad said that it was the last time she would get to talk to him...what could of possibly happened at work which would cause that? Maybe he really was abandoning her. Tears stung in her eyes and slid down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her pillow. What was she going to do? Her Dad was her only parent, was she going to have to live at school forever? The thought was terrible...she hated school, except for the fact that she got to live with Beth.

Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind, and she lifted her head up. Maybe...maybe...she could go live with Beth! She could go to Beth's house in England during the summer, and go do fun things with her every day! A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, maybe she could go swimming! She had never done anything fun during the summer before, she didn't really leave her Dad's apartment.

But now that he was leaving her...everything was going to change. Her smile dropped, she would never get to see New York City again. She could pretend that Beth's fancy mansion with her super nice parents was her home...but she would never feel like she belonged there. She would never have normal parents, like all of the other girls.

Sarah wasn't normal, and would never be.

She was alone.

"Sarah, what's wrong? What happened?" Beth came storming into their room, running up to the bed and hopping onto the desk so they were face to face. Her face heated up with embarrassment and she wiped her tears away, turning her head so her friend wouldn't see her red blotchy eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She lied quietly, but Beth didn't buy it.

"Sarah! You left during lunch and didn't come back! The teacher said that you were sick, so I was really worried-"

"I'm _fine_!" She cut her friend off, and Beth faltered, her shoulders drooping.

"Sarah...what happened?" Beth finally asked, and she sighed. She couldn't keep secrets from her best friend.

"My...my Dad called. And he said that I would have to stay at the school all summer, and that I wouldn't be able to talk to him again. He's...abandoning me." Sarah admitted, crying. Beth gave her a sad look and jumped up onto the bed, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Beth said and she tried to wipe her tears away, but they wouldn't stop.

"But...maybe you can come and live with me!" Beth exclaimed, getting the same idea that Sarah had thought of earlier. Sarah smiled weakly.

"Yeah...sounds fun." She replied softly.

"Yeah! You could have your own room and we could paint it purple, and you could meet my dog and everything! It would be awesome!" Beth continued, and Sarah could almost see the lightbulbs in her emerald eyes. She listened to her best friend rant about all the fun things they were going to do together, nodding every few minutes. But it didn't matter how much fun the things she did with Beth were, because no matter what, she would be alone.

* * *

Sarah spent the next week moping about everything, too upset to have any fun, to stay up late and sneak food into her room with Beth. There just didn't seem to be a point anymore. Even when Mrs. Prunehead was mean, she didn't react. She didn't start her essay either, because what was she going to write? About how she didn't have any more parents and that her only friend in the whole world was Beth? It would be too embarrassing.

Still, Mrs. Prunehead had yelled at her during class today, which made her ashamed, and all of the stuck up girls snicker at her.

So now she was walking across the grass covered courtyard, heading towards the library, which was a separate brick building from the school. Other girls, all of them older than her, where walking through the green, talking and laughing with their friends, and Sarah felt nervous, clutching her drawing books to her chest. Would she get in trouble for going to the library on her own? She hoped not, because then all of the mean girls would just laugh at her again.

Maybe Beth wouldn't want to be her friend anymore.

The thought made her stop in her tracks, it was too horrible. If Beth wasn't her friend...she would be even more alone, if that was even possible. She bit her lip, maybe she should turn back...

Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and she spun around, only to find nothing was there. All of the other girls in the school yard seemed to disappear, and it was like she was the only one there.

Laughter echoed through her ears and she dropped her backpack, trembling slightly. She was scared, where was the laughter coming from?

That was when she saw the red light, a hundred feet away at the edge of the woods.

_What was going on_?

* * *

**0_0 SUSPENSE! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Into The Woods

**This chapter is short, I know. But I hope it's fulfilling! LONGER CHAPTERS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! Just saying. I don't even know if people are reading this story. But for those of you who do review, THANK YOU for showing that you actually exist.**

**This chapter creeped me out. Just saying.**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Lara Croft: I'm so glad that you're still alive! You really should get an account! Yes, I thought that chapter was sad, but it made sense and was realistic. AND I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Torturing people with them is my specialty. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Sarah dropped her books and they landed with a thud in the wet grass. She squinted her eyes, trying to see clearer. Maybe she was just imagining things. There really couldn't be something red in the woods. Certainly not something red and glowing.

She took a tentative step forwards, her heart pounding with fear. But curiosity had taken over, what could possibly be in the woods?

She wouldn't get in trouble for standing at the edge of the forest, would she? She didn't think so. She kept on tip toeing forwards, until the edge of her flats were touching the ending of the grass, where pine needles began. She glanced up from her feet, afraid of what she would see.

Nothing. Nothing but empty leafless trees and pricker bushes. The wind picked up a little bit and she pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders, the breeze whipping her skirt angrily around her knees.

Then the wind started making...sounds. Whispers. Voices.

"_Come inside. It's nicer here. Follow_." A voice said, and Sarah's eyes widened in fear. The voice started laughing.

"_Don't be afraid. Follow._" It spoke again, and she stepped towards the sound. Nothing happened. She took another step, and another, and another until she couldn't even see the school anymore.

"_You didn't like it there anyways. I have a much nicer school, a nicer place where you can be happy. Don't be afraid. Follow_." The voice whispered, seemingly coming from everywhere. Sarah shuddered, leave the boarding school? Wouldn't her teachers be mad? Wouldn't that be breaking the rules?

"_Rules shmools, who cares_." The voice said, and she distinguished it to belong to a girl. A very scary sounding girl.

A crow called in the distance and she swallowed down a scream, scanning the trees and spinning in a circle. Silence had fallen and all she could hear was her own heavy breathing, and her blood rushing in her ears.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

Her heartbeat was steadily rising and she felt like her nerves were about to explode, and she wanted to cry. She was terrified and wanted her Mom to be here, she wanted her Mommy to take her out of the woods. Why did she come in here anyways?

Suddenly a huge wall of glowing red light appeared in front of her, with black dots swirling inside of it. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she swore she couldn't breathe.

Deathly pale hands reached out and grabbed her, dragging her into the blood red light.

Sarah screamed, and then everything was black.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Trapped

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Lara Croft: LOL, yes, another cliffhanger. They're my speciality. :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Pearl99: LOL no problem! And btw I'm so glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

_Darkness_.

It was all Sarah could see, it was everywhere. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear her vision, but she failed. Blackness engulfed everything, and she hugged her shoulders tightly, terrified.

"_Hello_?" She called out, but no one was there. Not even the voice that had lured her into the woods. The voice that had taken her to this place.

She knew she wasn't in the forest anymore, she knew she wasn't anywhere near the school. She sensed it. She was far, far away.

Sarah's entire body began to shake, and her bottom lip trembled, fear leaking into her veins. She didn't know where she was, and she was scared to death.

Sarah took a few steps forward, and then she saw a little crack of light, near the floor. She bent down and outstretched her fingers towards it, and then realized that it was a door.

Hope lifted her and she pressed her hand against the cool metal surface, and she blindly searched for a doorknob. But she found none. The only was in was from the other side...or through the red portal that had taken her.

Taken. She had been _taken_.

Desperation surged through her, and she began pounding on the door, screaming.

"_Help_! Somebody help me! _Let me out_!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Someone had to hear her, they had to let her out and return her back to the school. She didn't care how mean the other girls were, how cruel and bossy the teachers were, none of that mattered. She would gladly go back to all of that if it meant that she could get out of the darkness.

Sarah banged against the metal door, the heavy thuds echoing throughout the small dark room, and she pounded until her knuckles bled. But no one ever came.

After hours, her tear ducks were dry and salt paths had been carved down her cheeks. Her heart was broken, and she collapsed onto the concrete floor, curling up into a ball.

Sarah sobbed. She missed her Dad. If he still loved her, if he hadn't abandoned her, then this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have let this happen. But he didn't care about her anymore.

Sarah felt her heart sink lower in her chest, almost down her stomach, which was bubbling with dread.

She was alone in this empty dark room, she was trapped.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


End file.
